Somos una mezcla Agridulce
by Hikaru Soft
Summary: "¿Qué sucedería si todos tus sueños, tus esperanzas de conocer lo bello del mundo, son arrebatas por un acuerdo que nunca en tu vida habías oído? El amor, la tristeza, los celos, la traición, el poder, serán los ingredientes de esta historia." [Riren]
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Eran las 8:45 de la tarde y estaba fuera de su casa, cuando de pronto recibió una llamada -¿Aló?, ¿diga?, ¡Padre! ¿Qué sucede? … ajá, ajá, sí sí, no te preocupes, estaré allá, adiós. -dijo guardando su móvil. –Bien, debo apresurarme- Entró a su casa, caminó por la gran escalera y recorrió el gran pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto. –Uff, que debería colocarme… pero primero me daré un baño- siendo así, se apresuró en desvestir y entrar a tomar un baño. Salió renovado, había estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto en la universidad y también había ido a dejar sus papeles al cuerpo de paz. Su sueño era viajar por todo el mundo, conocer los lugares más bellos por el misma, pero lo que más quería era ayudar a quienes no contaban con todo lo necesario. Su padre, Grisha, no estaba de acuerdo, él era un empresario muy reconocido de Alemania. Exportaba una gran cantidad de materias primas a varios lugares del mundo, él deseaba que su hijo se quedará con él, no entendía del todo porque tenía que irse si tenía todo en casa, pero no discutían por eso, solo eran caprichos de un padre que adora con todo su corazón al único tesoro que le quedaba, pues, su esposa había muerto, por cáncer pulmonar, había sido algo duro para él. Pero supo salir adelante con el apoyo de su hijo, aunque él tenía solo 6 años, lo había tomado de una forma bastante madura para su edad.

Su nombre es Eren Jaeger, 22 años, está en su 4to año de Universidad, mide 1.70cms, un cuerpo deseado por cualquier dama y porque no decirlo, chicos también; varonil, unas piernas largas, piel de un exquisito color caoba, su cabello fino y castaño, rebelde, unos increíbles ojos color turquesa con zafiro y una voz que dejaría en calma a la persona más desesperada.

Tomó de su armario un traje de un color cielo nocturno. Movió unos mechones de cabello, roció un poco perfume en su cuello y se retiró de su cuarto. Cuando iba bajando recibió un llamado. –Padre, si, ya estoy listo, ya veo, bien, nos vemos- y cortó. –Que le vaya bien joven- dijo la ama de llaves que le abrió la puerta -Gracias Margaret, cuídate- sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Cuando salió, Frank, el chofer lo estaba esperando. –Que tal Frank- dijo subiéndose a la limosina. –Buenas noches joven Eren- dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta.

Estaban llegando, se habría demorado unos 30 minutos en el trayecto, era algo alejado, se podían ver los extensos pastizales, los altos arboles, el sonidos de sus ramas moverse de un lado hacia el otro con el ritmo del viento. –Aaah, me encanta esta sensación- dijo mientras bajaba el vidrio de la ventana. –Así es joven- comentó Frank. –El viento aquí es demasiado puro, el lugar está bastante alejado de la ciudad, así que el ambiente está limpio de todo el smog, contaminación lumínica y sonora, jus- _justo como a mi gusta_- interrumpió Eren. –Jajaja, me conoces bien Frank- Frank, era un hombre de 45 años, había cuidado de Eren desde que su madre había muerto, quedándose con él cada vez que su padre salía del país por asuntos del trabajo. –Así es joven- de pronto, la limosina para. –Bien, llegamos, su padre la esperara adentro- dijo abriéndole la puerta. –Gracias Frank, nos vemos-, -nos vemos joven- dicho esto, la limosina partió y Eren, se dirigió hacía la mansión. –Wow, esto es muy grande, al igual que la nuestra- Era un gran jardín, se podía sentir el olor del césped fresco y la vista era hermosa esa noche, las luces de las ventanas parecían como si fuesen estrellas, sus muros estaban construidos de ladrillos rojos, al más estilo tradicional. Ya llegando a la mansión, pudo sentir las miradas de la gente sobre él, estaba acostumbrado, desde pequeño su belleza se hizo notoria, aunque nunca alardeo de ella – ¡Eren!- escuchó y se volteó –¡Padre!- y le abrazó.

-Te ves bien hijo-

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ven necesito que veas a alguien-

-Sí-

Llegaron donde había un gran número de personas, los cuales, eran todos varones, se podría decir que rodeaban los 40 hasta los 60 años.

-Que tal caballeros, déjenme presentarles a mi hijo- dijo colocando su palma en la espalda a su hijo, haciéndole dar un paso hacia adelante.

-Mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo y con una reverencia.

-Oh oh, es muy guapo y tiene los ojos de Carla- dijo uno de ellos.

Eren llevó su mirada al hombre que había dicho aquello. – ¿Usted, conoció a mi madre?-

-¡Jaja! Así es ¡desde que éramos jóvenes! –Exclamó el señor-

-¿Eh?- mencionó.

-Vamos Zeriem, no confundas a mi hijo- dijo su padre –Eren, el es Zeriem Arafat Salim, un gran viejo amigo mío y de tu madre- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, ya veo. Mucho gusto señor Zeriem- Con una agradable sonrisa

-_Sí que se parece a ella_… - pensó Zeriem, colocando una mirada algo melancólica.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó.

-Si si, ¡No te preocupes!, si me permites, tomaré prestado un momento a tu padre, pequeño Eren-

-Jaja, claro, adelante- sonrió.

En ese momento, su padre y el señor Zeriem entraron a una habitación, dejando a Eren en medio del salón, había mucha gente, se podía ver que era una gran junta con gente importante. Varias personas se le acercaron, estableciendo conversaciones, era una chico agradable y eso la gente lo podía captar. De repente, dirigió su mirada a un señor que se encontraba sentado en el balcón –disculpen, ¿por qué ese señor está tan apartado?, desde que llegué, me di cuenta que nadie se ha acercado- los hombres se miraron –pues… - mencionó uno -Es el embajador, River Le Pouf, viene cada vez que se hace una fiesta acá, pero nunca cuando se le invita a otros lugares, tampoco es un hombres de palabras, es difícil acercarse a él, no vale la pena- Eren quedó mirando al señor River un instante –Con su permiso señores- dijo levantándose -le iré hacer compañía- los hombres quedaron algo desorientados, mirándole como se dirigía hacia el balcón.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo hacerle compañía?

- ...

-¿Es un sí?- tomando asiento –las estrellas aquí son hermosas, es el lugar perfecto para admirar a aquellos que se han ido- mencionando de manera baja lo último.

El señor River miró de reojo a Eren -… ¿a quién has perdido?

-¿Eh?- dijo –pues, a mi madre- dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo –mi padre me dijo que por cada persona que nos deja, dios la convierte en estrella, para que nos ilumine y cuidé nuestros sueños- dijo sonriendo. -¿y usted?, ¿a quién perdió?

-… ¿por qué crees eso?- lo miró directamente.

-Me mencionaron que usted viene solo las fiestas que se realizan en esta mansión, si yo hubiese sabido de este lugar antes, vendría cada vez que pudiera para admirar este cielo, tranquiliza y te hace sentir tan confortable- levantando sus brazos, como intentando tocar el cielo -se ven tan cerca… ¿qué recuerda de esa persona cuando las ve?

River dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo -…- cerró sus ojos –su perfume, su rostro, la manera en que caminaba hacía mi al darme un abrazo, le encantaban las fiestas y compartir con los demás, sentir su mano en mi rostro y que leyera sus poemas cuando preparaba el desayuno.

Eren sonrió imaginando aquella dama –Una persona llena de energía-

-Jaja, así es… abría las cortinas en la mañana dramáticamente "es un nuevo día, un nuevo día.." decía- sonriendo dirigió su mirada hacía su sortija.

-Jaja… puedo decir que es un hombre afortunado, ella debe estar diciendo "¡no me repares así!"- River rió –Señor River, si me permite decirle algo…- mirándolo. El asintió. –Estoy seguro, que su mujer, no le gustaría verle así, aunque suene algo cliché.

-¿A qué te refieres?, perdí a mi esposa jovencito, el amor de mi vida, la gente me dice que no puedo estar deprimido todo el tiempo, ¡pero que saben ellos!- mirando con frustración el suelo.

Eren se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego dijo –Usted está en todo su derecho señor River, perder a alguien que amas debería estar prohibido, si esa persona llegó a su vida fue porque así lo quiso el destino, quiso que se conocieran, que compartieran, que se mostraran lo hermoso que era la vida y que habían muchas razones para disfrutarla, mi madre me enseñó eso. Yo la extrañé muchas veces, cuando necesitaba un consejo, cuando necesitaba de vez en cuando un abrazo cálido, la perdí cuando era muy pequeño, pero no podía dejar que eso me llevará a un mar de tristeza, ella no hubiese querido que me hubiera quedado estancado, a ella le hubiese gustado que siguiera descubriendo lo bello que es el mundo. Su querida esposa jamás lo va a abandonar señor River, ella estará junto a usted en todo momento, en cada decisión que tome, por más simple que sea, sentirá el apoyo de ella en su pecho. Además, una persona no desaparece hasta que la última persona que la conoció también parta de este mundo, yo pude saber de su adorada esposa como usted también supo de mi madre, podemos decir que ahora ellas serán eternas por un largo tiempo más, así que señor River, viva cada momento, recuerde los "es un nuevo día, es un nuevo día", abra sus cortinas dramáticamente y sonríale al cielo, que ella lo estará viendo- regalándole una sonrisa.

Pudo sentir una sensación cálida por sus mejillas. Las palabras de esa chico eran juntos las que miles de persona no pudieron decirle, eran las palabras que quería escuchar, quería saber que no estaría mal si un día quería reír, que no estaría traicionando el luto de su esposa. Ahora sabía que si era lo correcto. –Jaja, has sido de gran ayuda- extendiendo su mano - River Le Pouf, es un gran placer conocerle a usted y a su madre-

-Eren Jaeger- tomando su mano –es un gran placer conocerlo señor River, a usted y a su esposa-

-Emily-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Su nombre-

-Oh, ya veo- sonrió –el de mi madre era Carla-

-Lindo nombre… deberías ir adentro, todos están mirando hacia acá, ¿tan "misterioso" soy?- dijo soltando aquello como una broma.

Eren miró hacia atrás, y era cierto. Todos estaban mirándolos, incluso su padre con el señor Zeriem. Volteó para dirigirse al señor River –Bueno señor River, me despido, espero volver a conversar con usted y recuerde, quienes nos aman, jamás nos dejan.

-Sí...También yo-

Eren se paró y fue hasta su padre.

-Volví- dijo de manera risueña.

-¿Cómo pudiste conversar con él?, a mi por suerte me dirigía algunas palabras jaja- Dijo el señor Zeriem.

-¿Enserio?- mirando hacía el- Digamos que hay que aprender a "ver" a las personas-

-No me sorprende- dijo su padre –siempre has sido buena en es- _Joven Eren_.

El mencionado se dio vuelta – Señor River, dígame-

-Lamento interrumpir, pero vengo a despedirme, ya es tarde, fue un gusto-

-El gusto fue mío- sonrío.

-Con su permiso, Señor Zeriem, caballeros, adiós- hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Wow, nos habló- comentó un sujeto.

-Eren- dijo su padre –Necesito que nos acompañes adentro, por favor-

-Sí, claro-

Los tres se dirigieron al despacho y tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Eren.

-Hijo… deberás casarte- mencionó su padre de forma seria.

-…... ¿escuché bien?, espera... ¿Qué? ... ¿Cómo dices?-

-Debes casarte- volvió a repetir.

-Padre, esto… ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿con quién debo casarme?, ¿qué me perdí? Y-yo no entien-

-Con mi hijo- intervino Zeriem.

-¿D-disculpe?- le miró confuso.

-Con mi hijo, Levi.

-Esperen, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿HIJO?, ¿quién es Levi?, ¿por qué me hablan de casarme?, de verdad, ¿qué debería saber?, porque al parecer ustedes lo tienen claro… ¡Padre! ¡Di algo!

-El hijo de Zeriem, Levi, es tu prometido- le contestó su padre.

-Y te convertirás en la princesa de nuestra país- dijo terminando Zeriem.

-¿P-princesa?, ¿Saben que soy chico, cierto?, ¿de qué están hablando?, Padre, ¡explícame como se debe!

Así estuvieron discutiendo durante un tiempo. No daba más, esa última hora había sido agotadora. Quería desaparecer, no quería pensar en ello. Sus sueños, sus ganas de salir a conocer, ayudar a los demás no se iban a realizar, ni siquiera había terminado la Universidad, todo fue muy rápido, quería despertar, estaba seguro que todo aquello era un sueño, un mal sueño. Casarse no era lo malo, el quería casarse, pero con alguien que amara, que le conociera, no con un completo desconocido... desconocido, con un chico, en que estaban pensando... además con un príncipe, irse a otro país. Irse tan lejos, irse lejos de todos, irse a... Arabia Saudí.

Eren iba muerto en la limosina, pensando una y otra vez en la conversación que tuvo con su padre y el señor Zeriem.

"Conocí a Zeriem en un viaje de negocios cuando tenía 28 años, había acompañado a tu abuelo para Arabia, al igual que tú me gustaba viajar harto. En una de esas visitas, me crucé con Zeriem, no sabía en ese instante que él era un príncipe. Formamos una buena amistad esos 2 años, ahí ya estaba informado que él era el príncipe y que pronto se transformaría en Rey, pues la coronación se llevaba a los 30 años. Zeriem estaba comprometido con una chica, a la cual valoraba mucho, pero no la amaba, esa chica, era Carla, tu madre. Para que sepas, se sigue una regla, el heredero al trono debe casarse con la hija menor de la familia elegida, en este caso la familia de tu madre, los Trancy. Zeriem se casaba con Carla, juntos, ellos tenían un hijo, el cual debía casarse con la hija del mejor amigo de Rey y así sucesivamente. Pero un día, en una de las visitas que hacía al castillo, la vi, a ella, su cabello castaño, al igual que el tuyo, tan bella, debo decirlo, fue amor a primera vista y eso Zeriem, lo notó. Quise olvidarme de ella, pero fue imposible, hablamos cada vez que podíamos, dábamos paseos en los campos, todo era perfecto con ella, pero no podía seguir con eso, ella se iba a casar con Zeriem, mi mejor amigo. Pero el me informó que respetaba nuestro amor con Carla, que él nos entendía, entendía nuestro amor prohibido, ya que él, estaba enamorado de la hermana mayor de Carla. Fue un momento de felicidad, pero no duró mucho, pensábamos que él se podía comprometer con Karim, su hermana, pero ella tenía 31 años, y la reina no podía sobrepasar la edad del rey. Fueron días bastante tristes. Pero un día llegó Zeriem, diciendo que habría logrado convencer a los ancianos, que tan solo era un año de diferencia y que ella pertenecía a la familia elegida por ellos mismos, no se perdía nada. Celebramos, ellos dos se casaron y se convirtieron en reyes. Ahora, su hijo, Levi, está a un mes de cumplir los 30 años y su prometida, eres tú, la "hija" del mejor amigo del Rey. –Pero… si yo soy hijo de la hermana de la Reina… ¿No eso me convierte en su primo?, ¡sería imposible!-, De hecho no, descubrimos al tiempo que Carla, era hija adoptada por los Trancy, la madre de Carla no podía tener más hijos, así que decidió adoptar una niña, la cual fue Carla y tiempo después se les dijo que sería la prometida del príncipe. –Hey, pero… señor Zeriem, ¿no pudo haber dicho que otra persona era su mejor amigo? - Eso dije, pero para mala suerte todos ellos tenían puros varones, ahí fue cuando Karim me dijo que solo quedaba llamar a tu padre y pues, me puse al contacto. -Se olvidan de algo, ¡yo tambien soy un chico!-, Eren- dijo Grisha -Nadie te conoce allá, si te vistes como una dama, pareceras una, no te pedimos que te acuestes con el..¡_Padre_!-grito Eren- ... solo que finjas ser su esposa, el también estará informado. ¿Entiendes?...

…..

Deberás estar listo para mañana."

-Deberás estar listo para mañana- fue lo que mencionó y cayó dormido en la limosina.

Al día siguiente.

Se escuchaban los cantos de las aves, ya era de mañana y desde la cama, un cuerpo se levanta y abre las cortinas y las ventanas y dice "Es un nuevo día, Mi querida Emily" dirigiendo su mirada hacía el resplandeciente cielo.

Mientras tanto…

-Karim, ya vamos para allá, mantén todo listo-

-Vamos hijo cambia esa cara-

-Lo siento padre, por ahora no puedo- dijo mientras miraba por su ventana la vista de aquellas nubes sobrevoladas por el avión –Arabía Saudí eh…

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿Qué opinaron? ;-;

Espero que les hubiera atraido aunque sea un poquitito ;-;

Diganme para poder continuar ;u;


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegra taaaaanto que les haya gustado ;-; fueron 3 hermosos reviews que llenaron de alegría mi corazón ;-; se los agradezco.

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

** Capítulo II**

_En el aeropuerto de Arabia. _

Bien hijo… yo deberé dejarte al cuidado de Zeriem y su familia- Dijo Grisha

¿Cómo dices?... ¿Es por la empresa?-Dijo Eren-

Exacto, no puedo dejarla, pero prometo que te visitaré de vez en cuando- Dijo, y le acaricio el cabello.

Dices eso… y antes tanto que hablabas que no querías que me alejará de tu lado y ahora estás haciendo esto- lo miró con reproche- Además, para qué viniste si luego te vas.

Jaja, no estaría tranquilo, preferí venir a dejarte yo mismo, mi pequeño bebe será una hermosa princesa, el sueño de todo padre.

Te mataré- Eren lo miró con aura asesina-

Inténtalo, jeje –y salió corriendo-

Grisha nunca cambia, eh. –Dijo acerándose Zeriem-

¿Era así cuando joven?

Sí, y había veces que me sacaba de mis casillas – junto sus manos y tronó sus dedos, junto con una sonrisa- como me gustaría darle un escarmiento, jeje

Eren tragó duro- _Ay padre, qué cosas habrás hecho- _

Has sonreído- _¿eh?-_ preguntó Eren- Entiendo que todo esto ha sido muy complicado, pero de verdad, significa mucho para todos.

Eren se quedó observando un momento al Señor Zeriem, luego sonrío y dijo- Realmente, todo esto me está matando, pero… creo que podré manejarlo-

Me alegro- dijo el .

Al momento llegó Grisha con unos cafés, estaban esperando el auto que vendría a recogerlos. Luego de unos minutos, un auto se estacionó y de él salió una joven, risueña con pelo castaño y con lentes, acompañada con un hombre alto y corpulento, ojos azules y pelo rubio.

¡Tíoooooooooooooooooooooooo!-gritó y saltó arriba del Sr. Zeriem.

Ten cuidado Hanji, pudiste haberlo botado- Dijo el rubio-

No te preocupes, tan débil no soy Erwin. ¿Cómo están?

Bien- Dijeron ambos- Hey tío- dijo la castaña- ¿es él?

Así es - y extendió su mano a señal que se presentara-

Mucho gusto, soy Eren Jaeger, un placer conocerlos- sonrío-

¡Awww! ¡Es una monada!, Soy Hanji, soy la sobrina del tío junto con Erwin-le apuntó, éste le sonrío a Eren- puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa, ¿sí?

Entiendo, muchas gracias- dijo e inclino su cabeza-

Bien, hijo… yo me despido. –y abrazó a Eren- cuídate mucho ¿sí?

Si padre, no te preocupes- dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Luego de eso Grisha se dirigió hacia adentro del aeropuerto y los demás subieron a la limosina. Durante el trayecto, Eren quedó anonadado, Arabia era completamente hermosa, luminosa, con grandes edificios, aquellos que planificaron sus edificios, plazas, eran unos genios, verdaderamente. No podía creer que habían lugares así.

Llegaron a una boutique, adentro los esperaba una joven, ésta les hizo una reverencia y les dijo que pasaran a un salón. Ahí llegó un hombre adulto. -Mi nombre es Dot Pixis, y soy el estilista real, me pidieron que transformara a un chico a una encantadora chica... Pero ahora que te veo, no será un gran trabajo, eres bastante apuesto- finalizó. El estilista, dijo que ya volvía y cuando regreso, traía consigo un niqab* color negro y un hermoso velo color amarillo -Esto hará juego con tus increíbles ojos-

¿Esto ocupan las mujeres acá, siempre?-preguntó Eren.

Así es, pero no tan elegante, normalmente ocupan un niqab de color negro que cubre todo su rostro-dijo Pixis.

Ya veo... Pero la señorita Hanji no está ocupando uno de esto-dijo Eren.

Jeje, Eren, aquí las costumbres son distintas a las de otros países, las mujeres no tienen permitido mostrar su cuerpo, solo a su marido. Por eso se tapan completamente con el niqab. También podemos ocupar ropa occidental, pero sin exponer nuestra piel. ¿Entiendes?-finalizó Hanji con una sonrisa. (Hanji estaba con una blusa burdeo de manga larga y cuello, y una falda hasta las rodillas negra y unas panties plomas y tacos, me olvidé mencionarlo antes)

Ya veo... Tendré que ponerme al corriente con todo esto-dijo.

Al rato llego el con una peluca del mismo color que el de Eren y lisa. Hanji acompañó a Eren al vestidor, éste se negó porque le daba vergüenza, pero después se dio cuenta que no tenía idea como colocárselo. Cuando Eren se saco la blusa, se pudo notar un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de Hanji. Desde pequeña estuvo rodeada de hombres, su primo Levi y Erwin, eran bastantes atractivos así que alguien más no sería una "gran belleza", pero Eren era un gran "espécimen". -S-señorita Hanji, ¿podría dejar de verme así?- de la cara de Hanji se podía ver una mirada de lujuria y tal vez un río de baba, está bien, tampoco tan exagerado pero bueno... Por su mente estaban pasando una serie de escenas triple x de él con Levi. -Ah ah~ Levi te partirá en dos- dijo cruzando los brazos. ¡¿Q-qué?!- dijo Eren, con un sonrojo sorprendente.-¡Así es! y te dejara marcas aquí, aquí aquí y aquí tocando distintas partes del torso de Eren. Todo esto escuchado por los que estaban afuera del vestidor.

Cuando todo se calmó, salió del vestidor una joven realmente... hay que decir que no había palabras para describirla. Aunque el niqab tapaba desde su cuello hasta los pies, su rostro era como miles de luceros, difícilmente se podría creer que aquella persona era un chico. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo que poseía un encaje floreado* y dejaba ver sus resplandecientes ojos. -No creí que fuera necesario ocupar maquillaje, sus pestañas son tan largas, que tan solo se las encrespe, ¡parece una verdadera princesa!, ¡estoy tan emoooooocionada!-

Realmente-dijo Pixis- a los ojos de los demás serás una encantadora Princesa-

_Princesa eh... Realmente no sé cuáles serán mis obligaciones aquí... -_pensó Eren-

Nosotros iremos a pagar esto, mientras, quédate con Erwin, Eren.- dijo Zeriem- Tío, ¿me comprarías aquello?- dijo Hanji- ¿qué cosa?- esto, mira...

Mientras, Erwin observaba a Eren detenidamente, si alguien le habría hablado sobre el amor a primera vista, no hubiera creído que fuese posible. Pero ahí estaba él, enamorado de aquel chico que sería la esposa de Levi, su primo. _-A veces el amor es demasiado cruel-_ ¿Qué sucede?- interrumpió Eren sus pensamientos. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Eren, que pudo observar con más detalle su rostro, ese chico era un diamante. -Nada Eren, solo me quedé pensando un momento, te ves realmente bien- dijo y toco un mechón de la peluca que se había escapado del velo, éste lo volvió a colocar adentro - Gracias- dijo enérgicamente Eren-

Erwin, Eren, ¡nos vamos!-dijo Hanji.

Siendo así, partieron. Eren tomó un espejo que le pasó Hanji y pudo darse cuenta, que él no era él. Había cambiado rotundamente, hasta él se encontraba hermosa, pero aun así, una duda le surgió -_me pregunto, si le gustaré...- _sin darse cuenta, aquello lo dijo en voz alta. -¡Ay Ereeeen!, ya te estás acostumbrando a la idea-dijo con entusiasmo Hanji- Eren se colocó rojo y dirigió su mirada apenada a Hanji y a Erwin- ¿A-Acaso eso está mal?- en eso Hanji y Erwin dijeron- Maldito afortunado- y dirigieron su vista hacia la ventana. -¿Eh?- dijo confundido Eren.

Llegaron al palacio, no cabe decir que la expresión de Eren fue de gran asombro, era un palacio sacado de alguna película de Disney. Poseía un gran jardín, una fuente, el aroma de las rosas inundaba el lugar, cosa que le fascinaba a Eren, le recordaban esos años que junto a su madre habían tenido un pequeño invernadero.

Bien Eren-dijo el - ahora te presentaremos a Levi, para que puedan conocerse más a fondo y puedan simpatizar, el tiene entendido que eres un chico, pero la gente del palacio no, por eso te pido que actúes como una chica e intentes acostumbrarte a los tratos que te de la servidumbre.

Entiendo, no se preocupe...

¿Te encuentras bien, Eren?-pregunto Erwin.

No, solo estoy algo nervioso... ¿Y si no le agrado al príncipe?, no quiero que nuestra relación sea una en la cual no se pueda ni respirar... -

Siendo sinceros, Levi es difícil de tratar, Eren. Así que si no se llevan bien al comienzo no tienes de que preocuparte. Con el tiempo la relación fluirá- dijo Erwin con la sonrisa acogedora.

Entiendo - dijo algo animado Eren.

Eren estaba intentando tomar todo esto de la mejor manera posible, no quería ya volver a pensar que todo esto era algo imposible y que se podía solucionar de otra manera. Cada uno viene con un rol fundamental al mundo, quizás este era el suyo, así que ya no quería darle vuelta al asunto.

Habían entrado al palacio, la servidumbre rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos y tomó sus abrigos y equipajes. Se quedaron un poco pegados en la bella joven que venía con ellos pero volvieron a sus labores.

La entrada era completamente espaciosa, adornada con jarrones y hermosos arreglos florales y cuadros de arte realista. El palacio poseía dos escaleras, cada una en extremos diferentes, ambas dirigían a las habitaciones, la derecha de la familia real y la izquierda de invitados. Subieron y el pasillo era largo y los pilares totalmente altos, completamente hechos de marfil pulido, llegaron a una habitación gigante, era el despacho del rey, tenía un balcón que se dirigía al jardín trasero.

Toma asiento por mientras Eren, hay que ver donde esta Levi.-dijo el .

¿Dónde estará ese enano?, en el jardín, con los demás elfos como él, ¿no? -dijo Hanji.

Estoy aquí, maldita cuatro ojos. -se escuchó una voz que provenía del balcón. Luego de él, se asomo una figura. Era de estatura media, aproximadamente 1.68cm, piel tan clara como la nieve, un bello cabello color azabache y unos ojos olivos que podías sentir que te devoraban el alma. Eren tragó seco, aquella persona realmente era atractiva –_Levi_- pensó.

Levi, hijo, debemos mostrarte a tu prometido, bueno, prometida. La "señorita" Eren Jeager.

Eren se paró y se colocó al lado del . -Mucho gusto- dijo. Levi se le quedó unos segundos viendo. Eren pudo sentir que le estaba analizando con la mirada, como si estuviera despojándolo de su ropa. Eren se sintió un poco cohibido por la penetrante mirada de Levi, provocando un sonrojo y que apartara la mirada un poco.

Los dejaremos solo un momento, para que puedan hablar - dijo el y se marchó con los demás -

Em... Hola...¿_Cuánto te pagaron?- _interrumpió Levi.

¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?

No creo que hayas hecho todo esto sin recibir nada a cambio, ¿cuánto fue?, ¿5, 7, 20, 50 billones?..-

¡Hey!, ¡ni mi padre ni yo hicimos esto por una suma de dinero!, fue porque ambos se debían algo que hizo a ambos muy felices, así que ahórrate esos comentarios- contestó Eren.

Levi se quedó observando la mirada desafiante de Eren, se acercó a él y estiró su mano a su rostro. Eren creyó que Levi lo reprendería por haberlo tratado así, en cambio solo quito el velo que cubría su rostro. Se quedó inmóvil un rato, el rostro de Levi estaba tan cerca del suyo, tenía mucha vergüenza, era demasiado atractivo, parecía una pantera, la cual tiene delante de él su presa, un animal salvaje. -_quiero tocarlo- _pensó Eren y sin darse cuenta, extendió su mano al rostro de Levi. Éste lo detuvo. -¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó con indiferencia. -Tocarte... ¿Acaso no puedo?- los ojos de Eren buscaron permiso en los de Levi. No supo cómo pudo decir aquello, pero las palabras brotaron. Levi quedó atónito con la actitud de Eren, pensaba que era tímido, que podría divertirse con el sacándolo de quicio, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. Dejó el agarre con que tenia a Eren y éste prosiguió a acercar su mano al rostro de Levi. _Suave y frío-_ pensó Eren- _cálido- _pensó Levi. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, aunque era la primera vez que se conocían y su primera conversación no había sido un éxito, ése acto logró en ellos una especie de chispa. Levi logró volver a la realidad y aparto la mano de Eren -Ya basta. No te pases de listo- volvió a colocar el velo en su rostro. -No dejes que te vean sin el- dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho.

Eren dirigió la mano con la que había tocado el rostro de Levi al suyo, aun podía sentir aquella sensación.-_ cómo pude hacer eso, aaah, que vergüenza- _y dirigió ambas manos a su ruborizada cara.

Eren salió al pasillo, se quedo un rato mirando por dónde ir, era demasiado grande todo, tomó cualquier camino y se encontró con Hanji -¡Señorita Hanji!, ¿dónde debo dirigirme ahora?- Pues ahora pequeño Eren, es la hora del almuerzo, vamos- Y ambos se dirigieron al salón.

Hey Eren, ¿por qué no te has sacado el velo?

Pues Levi me dijo que no me lo sacara.

Oh... Ya veo, puedes sacártelo, estas en el palacio, cuando estés afuera, si es necesario debes cubrir tu rostro con él, así que tranquilo. _-Jojooo ¡Levi loquillo!-_pensó.

Eren asintió y retiró el velo, dejando a relucir su rostro y su nuevo cabello.

Llegaron al salón y Eren tomó asiento al lado de Hanji y Erwin, mientras tanto, al frente se encontraba Levi, el cual frunció su cejas y dijo- ¿y tu velo?, dije que no te lo sacaras.

La señorita Hanji-_yo le dije que podía sacárselo, no hay necesidad que lo tenga puesto primo querido. -_dijo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Tsk-chistó Levi y miro a Eren. Éste le sostuvo la mirada y Levi volvió a chistar y dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

_Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar-_pensó Eren.

En una punta de la mesa se sentó el señor Zeriem, mientras que en la otra se sentó una dama realmente bella, aunque sabía que esa mujer no era hermana de sangre con su madre, tan solo verla pudo sentir en su corazón una presión, de alguna forma tenían la misma forma del cabello y color, junto con una mirada acogedora -_verdes olivos, al igual que Levi- _pensó. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos y agacho su cabeza. -¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Erwin. Eren solo asintió con la cabeza, pero no levanto el rostro. Todos en la mesa quedaron viéndole. Levi, Hanji y Erwin no entendían, miraron preocupados al , excepto Levi, el se le quedó viendo a Eren sin mostrar ninguna expresión. El se tomó unos segundos para también entender y al rato cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Le tomó la mano a su esposa, que veía a Eren con preocupación y éste le dijo a su esposa Karim- Tu sobrina está emocionada al verte- Ella se sorprendió y luego de unos segundos se levantó y se dirigió al puesto de Eren, se hincó y tocó su hombro, Eren dirigió su mirada llorosa hacia la y esta le respondió con una tierna sonrisa- Eres tan igual a ella- y acarició su rostro y con su pulgar limpió unas lagrimas que corrían por él-¿Quieres un abrazo?-preguntó. -¿P-puedo?-dijo entre sollozos- Jaja, claro- sonrió y extendió sus brazos, los cuales acogieron de manera tierna a Eren.

* * *

Pues bien, hastá aquí el capitulo. Y puesh, aunque Levi aparecío un momento pequeño se pudo apreciar que hubo un momento mágico desde el primer instante ;-;

Desde el siguiente capitulo habran escenas "calientes", aunque no lemon, pero "calientes" que dejarán con ganas de más bebes. Se los prometo.

Quiero decirles que actualizaré 3 veces por semana si tengo tiempo, porque estoy en fecha de pruebas y quizás se me haga corto el tiempo :(

Mañana subiré el último de ésta semana. Siempre subiré los tres un día tras otro :3 si los subo un miércoles, los demás serán el jueves y viernes :3

Eso u-u

Ahora, en la historia coloqué unos ateriscos, sobre la vestimenta de Eren, que son los niqab son estos: (deben sacar los parentesis)

zawaj(.com)(/)askbilqis(/)wp-content(/)uploads(/)2010(/)02(/)niqabi-woman-in-the-street(.jpg)

Y el que estaba ocupando Eren, con diseño y color amarillo, era este:

(37.)(media.)tumblr(.com)(/)76f2cc946f63537272a5fa56705f3e39(/)tumblr_n0yjpyqJFt1rkn8fuo1_500(.jpg)

Eso, hasta mañana!


	3. Chapter 3

Ay pues aquí les traigo el cap:3 al final encontrarán respuestas para algunos reviews :3

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Luego de esa conmovedora escena, la familia comenzó a cenar y a contar anécdotas. Ese día había pasado relamente rápido, ya eran las 10 de la noche cuando Hanji le dijo a Eren si quería ir a dormir. Ésta le mostró el camino hacia su habitación, la cual se encontraba al lado de Levi.

Y así pasaron unos 5 días, Eren había logrado acostumbrarse a vestirse como una mujer árabe. Además su pelo había crecido a la altura de su mentón, en unos días más ya no habría necesidad de ocupar peluca.

Respecto a la vida en el palacio, conoció a un joven llamado Armin, que era el encargado de avisarle cuando el desayuno estaba listo o llevarle algo para que se alimentara. También conoció a una chica llamada Sasha, que era quien la despertaba por las mañanas., era alguien con bastante energía.

Levi de vez en cuando lo llamaba para que tomaran té juntos. Aunque no conversaban en esos momentos, Eren se le quedaba viendo a Levi "_quiero tocarlo" _se decía Eren.

Voy a salir- le dijo un día Levi.

Entiendo- Le respondió algo desanimado Eren. El quería pasar más tiempo con el, pero de algún modo sentía que Levi no. –Hey Levi… ¿te gusta algo?, ¿algún platillo en especial?...

Levi le quedó observando un momento. -…Los postres franceses- y se retiró.

Franceses… ¡ya veo!- dijo y se levantó animado.

Cuando Levi llegó, vio a Eren y Erwin riendo juntos, éste miraba de mirada acogedora a Eren y Eren le sonreía con energía, de pronto Erwin dirigió su mano al rostro de Eren y limpió algo. Levi frunció el ceño y estaba por dirigirse hacia allá, hasta que Eren dirigió su vista donde estaba Levi y su rostro se iluminó y fue hacía con de forma animada con algo en sus manos -¡Levi Levi!-

Señorita Eren, si corre así se puede caer- dijo Armin.

¡Lo siento!, ¡Levi!, mira lo que te hice –y extendió lo que tenía en manos- Armin me enseñó hacerlo, es un Suflé de chocolate negro.

Levi se quedó viendo el rostro de Eren –_parece un cachorro esperando la aprobación de su amo- _pensó. Eren le extendió una cuchara para que Levi lo probara. Éste la acepto y saco un poco del suflé y le dio una probada. Se sorprendió, estaba realmente bueno, tenía buen sabor y la consistencia era la adecuada.

¿Y bien?, ¿cómo está?- preguntó Eren con un puchero.

No está mal- contestó. Dejó la cuchará en el platillo –Erwin acompañame a mi habitación-

Levi…-le dijo Erwin. Después dirigió una sonrisa a Eren para luego acompañar a Levi

Eren miró de forma triste el suflé.

Eren- dijo Levi desde la escalera.

¿Sí?-le contestó

Cada vez que vuelva… quiero un postre tuyo- y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

La cara de Eren se iluminó- ¡Sí!- y fue donde Armin para ver más postres.

Luego, fueron las 9 de la noche, Eren se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación cuando de repente entró Levi.

Hey, entra hace frio y mira esto- le dijo.

Eren entró y vio que en la cama había una gran variedad de sedas.

¿Y esto?-dijo tomando una de ellas- Son hermosas, se colocó una alrededor de su rostro -¿Me queda bien?

Levi le observó por un segundo –Supongo-

Eren rio. Había comenzado a entender como era Levi.

¿Las elegiste tu?-preguntó.

Sí, no puedo permitir que mi mujer vaya mal vestida.

El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco –G-Gracias-

Te asientan los colores brillantes.

¿E-eh?-

Para cuando dirigió su mirada a Levi, éste ya se estaba retirando de la habitación.

Eren tomó un tejido y se lo puso contra el rostro –_Ahh~ Levi están lindo- _

Ya era otro día y se encontraban almorzando, en ese momento aparecieron tres sujetos, de gran estatura e imponentes, su vestimenta era roja como la sangre. Eran los guardias reales del Rey.

Con su permiso majestad-hizo reverencia uno- El joven Levi nos ha mandado a llamar.

Ya veo, pero primero déjenme presentarle a la señorita que tenemos aquí presente. Eren, ellos son los guardianes reales, el de cabello oscuro es Tsukasa Ackerman el Protector Soberano Imperial –este se inclinó- el de cabello castaño es Bertholdt Fubar y el de cabello rubio es Reiner Braun –estos dos también se inclinaron-

Mucho gusto –Dijo Eren-

Yo me marchó-Dijo Levi-

¿Por qué no llevas a Eren contigo, Levi? –Dijo el -

¿Qué?, será una molestia, que se quede acá –Dijo levantándose Levi-

No lo seré –Dijo Eren- ¿Puedo ir? –Mirándolo con un puchero-

No-dijo cortante y comenzó a caminar-

Eren debe conocer como es acá Levi, llévala contigo -Dijo Karim-

Suspiró y dijo –Más te vale que no seas una molestia- y volvió a caminar hacia la salida.

Eren rio y se levantó, se colocó uno de los velos que le obsequio Levi y lo siguió. -¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó. –A la Biblioteca-, -Ya veo-

Iban en un auto negro, con vidrios polarizados, tomaron un camino libre de congestión vehicular, había una gran cantidad de arboles y a lo lejos se podía observar un gran edificio. Cuando llegaron Levi se bajó y fue acompañado de Tsukasa, mientras que Eren fue ayudado por Reiner. Éste lo guio hacía donde se había dirigido Levi. El se encontraba en un estante, en el cual decía "Literatura Antigua" -¿Cuántos de estos has leído Levi?-preguntó Eren, pero no recibió respuesta. -¿Levi?-, -sabes qué en una biblioteca se debe estar callado- le contesto Levi. –Eh, perdón. Solo tenía esa duda…- Mirando apenado sus manos. Leví se acercó a él y le tomó de la nuca, corriendo su velo con la otra y depositando un beso. –E-espera, ngh, no, aah… L-Levi..-el nombrado pasó su lengua por la comisura de los labios de Eren y por último succionó el labio menor y se separó de él. – ¿Ahora si te mantendrás callado?- dijo alejándose con una media sonrisa- _Eso es trampa- _pensó Eren.

Levi se sentó en un sillón apartado, que se encontraba cerca de un ventanal, llegaba la luz perfecta para tomarse una lectura, Eren se había interesado en una sección de la antigua roma. Cuando había por fin había terminado de indagar en todo eso, se dio cuenta que habían estado por 2 horas ahí y el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Levi y se fijó que éste se había quedado dormido, Eren caminó despacio para no despertarlo. Se veía demasiado en paz, su ceño fruncido había desaparecido -_Que adorable-_ pensó Eren. Se arrodillo a los pies de Levi, colocó sus brazos con sumo cuidado en sus piernas y comenzó a ver cada perfección de éste, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y caer dormido.

Levi comenzó a sentir una sensación calida la cual le hizo despertar, dirigió su vista al lugar de donde provenía tal sensación y se encontró con la cabellera castaña de Eren. Se le quedó viendo y tomó un mechón de cabello, aquello despertó a Eren –eh, lo siento, estaba tan tranquilo que caí dormido también… -Hm…- dijo Levi. Éste acarició el cuello de Eren- Me gusta la parte entre tu oreja y tu cuello… es irresistible- Aquello provocó que le diera un escalofrió a Eren y que le recorriera toda su espalda. –L-Levi... no hagas eso- su sonrojo era más que evidente. –Tú me tocaste anteriormente, ahora es mi turno- dijo de forma seductora. – ¿C-Crees que esto está bien? -preguntó Eren. -¿A qué te refieres?-, -Todo esto… ambos somos chicos y pareciera que no te molesta-, -¿Te molesta a ti?-, -De alguna forma no, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti quiero tocarte, ¿es normal eso?-, -Realmente no lo sé, no tengo una respuesta coherente, porque yo también siento lo mismo- , ¿D-De verdad?-Eren se aferró a las manos de Levi, pero Levi se soltó. –Tsk, no debí de haberlo dicho- y miró a otro lado. -¡Levi!, ¿es cierto?, no quiero ser el único que luego se enamora-, -¿Enamorarse?- dijo Levi –Já, no te emociones tanto mocoso - Finalizó y se levantó, volviendo a dejar el libro que había sacado en la repisa- Es tarde, vamos- y se dio la vuelta. –Si…- y Eren se levantó y lo siguió-

Durante el trayecto no se dijeron ninguna palabra, Eren pensaba en aquella respuesta de Levi. –_No es como si este enamorado de Levi… pero de verdad que cuando estamos tan cerca mi corazón se inquieta y mis manos lo buscan sin darse cuenta. Supongo que solo me estaba dejando llevar con todo esto del matrimonio- _

Eran las 9 de la noche, el día había pasado realmente rápido y Eren quería descansar. Entró al palacio y todos estaban en la sala de estar. Levi subió a su habitación y Eren se quedó hablando con los demás. –Eren, ¿quisieras ir a dormir?, se ve que estas muy cansada, ¿te acompaño?-, -Si por favor- Eren se paró y se despidió de los demás –Hasta mañana, que descansen- y así fue con Hanji hasta su habitación. -Gracias Hanji-, ésta se despidió y Eren entró a su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, se dirigió al baño y se tomó una ducha y se colocó un camison, estaba agotado pero aun así no podía dormir, aunque habían pasado ya algunos días, extrañaba a Margaret que siempre le traía una manta para abrigarlo, a Frank cuando le decía que apagará la luz porque ya era tarde. _–Como me gustarían que estuvieran aquí….- _. De pronto sintió un ruido en la habitación de al lado, supo que Levi aun estaba despierto y quiso ir para hacerle compañía. Se paró y se dirigió a su habitación y abrió la puerta despacio- Eh… Levi, ¿Puedo pasar?- Pero Eren no recibió respuesta, solo vio que Levi ya estaba acostado, tenía prendida la luz de la lámpara de mesa y sintió un gran calor –Hace bastante calor aquí… a cuánto estará la calefacción…- Cuando estaba por irse, sintió que Levi se movía y que murmuraba algo. Eren se acercó y se percató que Levi estaba tiritando. –_Debe de tener baja la presión… eso explicaría porque esta tan caluroso aquí- _Tomó una manta y se la colocó encima. De pronto una mano tomo la de Eren -¿Qué haces aquí?-, -Lo siento, solo pasé, pero ya me voy-, -No…-, ¿Cómo?... ¡E-eh!-. Leví tomó con fuerza a Eren y lo metió dentro de la cama. –Ya no importa, solamente dame calor- y lo atrajo hacía él. –Levi, espera…- . Levi se colocó en el pecho de Eren, sintiendo así los latidos de éste. Eren era tan cálido que la sensación le era tan reconfortante y comenzó a invadir su cuello y a sentir su aroma, provocando un cosquilleo en Eren. –Ah... Levi- -_Aah, esto es tan… extraño, siento que me estoy calentando. Levi huele tan bien-_Pensó Eren. Eren colocó su nariz en la cabellera de Levi, sintiendo el olor que éste desprendía, el olor a jabón y perfume lo embriagó- _Me estoy comenzando a marear…- _De pronto, sintió que una mano fría le recorría la cintura y luego subía hasta la espalda, luego volvía a su cintura y así. De ponto esa mano tomó un camino distinto y se dirigió desde su abdomen hasta llegar a su pelvis, y luego levantó el camison y comenzó a acariciar la piel cálida de Eren, volvió a dirigirla a su pelvis hasta tocar su ropa interior y con uno de sus dedos tomó una parte de ésta y la tiró, provocando que Eren se sorprendiera –Levi… estás muy cerca…- , -¿De qué?, -T-tu sabes…- , -¿De esto?- y sin previo aviso metió su mano dentro de la prenda y agarro el miembro que estaba comenzando a despertar. –N-no… P-por favor… de…déjalo…-, -¿Por qué debería?, eres mi prometida, cada rincón tuyo me pertenece, no tienes ningún control en tu cuerpo y si yo quiero puedo hacer esto y más-, -E-espera... aaah, ngh…-Eren mordió su labio, Levi había comenzado a mover su mano, arriba y abajo, dos movimientos tan simples pero sacaban incontables gemidos de los labios de Eren. –Aah, Levi…-, -¿Quieres que pare, ah?- , -…No... aah-, -¿No?- comenzó a disminuir el movimiento, a lo cual, Eren dio un pequeño gruñido. -Ngh, noo, yo… yo quiero más, Levi, por favor-. Levi quedó sorprendido por la respuesta de Eren. –Jáa, así que más eh- apretó el glande de Eren, logrando que esté soltará un gemido. –Entonces, ¿dormirías con cualquiera que te hiciera esto?- apretó más. –Nngh, ah, Levi… N-no-, -¿seguro?, porque pareciera todo lo contrario, ¿a cuantos le pusiste la misma cara y lograste engatusarlos, ah?-. Eren quedó choqueado por lo que dijo Levi, ¿de verdad él pensaba que era ese tipo de persona?- Suéltame- dijo secamente Eren, -Qué, ¿ahora te haces el herido? - , -¡Qué me sueltes!- Eren estaba herido, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y mostraban un profundo sentimiento de ira-, Levi lo observo y mostró una media sonrisa de satisfacción. -¿Y si no quiero?, ¿y si quiero volver hacer esto?- y comenzó moverse nuevamente, pero más rápido y a morder distintas partes del cuello de Eren, provocando que éste se estremeciera. –Levi.. aahng, b-basta, n-no me toques..aah!- Levi se acerco al oído de Eren y susurró -vuélvete loco- , Eren sintió que aquella voz iba a traer su perdición, como alguien podía ser como él lo era, tan controlador. –_Aunque me haya dicho eso, quiero sentirlo más. Me doy cuenta que soy injusto conmigo mismo, que soy una persona maliciosa, no puedo evitar querer que me toque-, -_Aah, nnh, ah ah…-, -¿Esa es toda tu resistencia?-Preguntó Levi. –Y-yo..aangh, m-mi cuerpo está t-tan ca.. aah, caliente a-ahora , yo de verdad… quisiera sentirte m-más…ngh- Levi dirigió su vista a la de Eren, y pudo observar la que los ojos de Eren estaban nublados por el libido. Levi trago duro, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Comenzó a masturbar más a Eren, dándole un gran placer, Eren ya no podía más estaba a punto de llegar, lo sentía. –Y-yo.. Anhg, L-levi.. ah ah aaah ¡aaah!- Dejando en la mano de Levi su semilla. La respiración de Eren era agitada y dejó caer su cuerpo. –Tsk, me has ensuciado- Levi se acomodó en la cama y buscó en su mesa algo como un pañuelo, de pronto sintió que alguien le tomó su mano. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó. –Yo hice esto, yo debo limpiarlo-

Ah ah, Levi había despertado el demonio del placer de Eren.

Eren se colocó entre las piernas de Levi y tomo entre sus manos la de Levi y la entrodujo en su boca, comenzando a lamer lo que había derramado en esta. –_Amargo… me pregunto cómo será el de Levi...- _Siguio lamiendo cada dedo del azabache, hasta dejarlo limpio.

_Asqueroso._

Dijo Levi.

Eren levantó su rostro y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Levi. Se removió y se sentó en las piernas de Levi. Éste no se negó.

Yo, tu prometida. Te exige que sigas, Levi- dijo mientras se desabrochaba el vestido y tomó una de sus manos para dirigirlas a su pecho- Mi corazón es una bomba, y mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos. Por favor. No me importa salir herido, si me enamoro, pero tócame, por favor.

En Levi comenzó también a despertar algo, Eren estaba tan irresistible.

Eres un tonto, ¿No te trato siempre con delicadeza?

Siendo así, Levi colocó una mano en su parte trasera y con la otra acerco el rostro de Eren y le mordió del labio, dejándole una herida que comenzó a sangrar y más rato lamio.

A sus órdenes, _mi amor._

**_Continuara._**

* * *

Mujajajajajajajjaajja

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA

En el proximos capitulo (que no sé cuando lo suba) se viene el lemon hard *Q*

qjefaspojapsofjapofaj uvu soy malvada.

Pensaba en demorarme más en eso :c pero no pude, las partes eroticas comenzaron a salirse de control y y terminó así owo askdaslkaf

Pues aquí unas respuestas:

**MARU DE KUSANAGI: **Puesh, ¿m-preg?, no sabría como escribirlo o como se daría, pero ahí veré :3

**YOMI MEGURINE: **Pues zi, parecía muy de Disney, pero era para darle algo bonis por mientras, porque como puse en el Summary "tristeza, los celos, la traición serán sus ingredientes" porque así lo será $-$

Y a los demás que comentaron se lso agradesco con toooooodo mi corazon, os amo.

Hasta la proxima, jeje


	4. Chapter 4: Part I

**Capitulo IV**

** Parte I **

Levi dirigió su mano al pecho de Eren y comenzó acariciar sus pezones y procedió a jugar con ellos, causando estremecimientos acompañados de una serie sonidos. -Nng...ahah- y mordió sus labios.

-Hey, no hagas eso- y se acercó a su rostro para pasar su lengua por los labios del contrario, logrando que los abriera ligeramente.

Luego dejó de realizar esas caricias y terminó por retirar el camisón de Eren. Pudo observar con mayor detenimiento su pecho agitado, sus pezones erectos y unas gotas de sudor caer por una de sus clavículas.

Levi comenzó a morder el cuello de Eren, succionando aquí y allá, lamiendo y besando.

Tomó a Eren y lo colocó debajo de él, quedando entre sus piernas, de las cuales levantó la derecha hasta la altura de su hombro, haciendo que Eren se deslizara por las sabanas y comenzó a besarla, un beso tras otro. Comenzó a subir, llegó hasta el muslo y empezó a depositar una serie de mordiscos, mordió hasta dejar la clara marca de sus dientes y así llegó hasta el miembro de Eren, el cual se encontraba erecto pero era reprimido por su bóxer. Pasó por encima de éste, logrando que el calor de su aliento le invadiera y logrando el estremecimiento de nuestro pequeño amigo.

-Ang, Levi...-

El mencionado se reincorporó y colocó su vista en el rostro de Eren, el cual era un poema; mejillas ruborizadas, sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos suplicantes de placer.

Delineó el cuerpo del castaño con delicadeza, besó su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, su mentón y fue bajando lentamente, con cuidado, acariciando su piel morena con sus labios y su lengua. Fijó su mirada por donde sus manos pasaban, logrando divisar las marcas de las mordidas dadas anteriormente, las repasó con su lengua y luego pegó más su cuerpo, tomándolo firmemente por la cintura y uniendo sus labios de nuevo. Sin despegarse del cuerpo del castaño, dirigió su mano a la entrada de éste, introduciendo un dedo en el interior húmedo. Eren jadeó al sentir la invasión. -Nng...Ah! L-Levi...- Luego, metió el segundo y comenzó a moverlos. El castaño respiraba de forma entrecortada, ya que entre gemidos le costaba respirar. -Aah, ah ah, nng-

Levi metió el tercer dedo, seguido del cuarto y comenzó un vaivén con estos y con su otra mano tomó el miembro necesitado de Eren y le dio la atención requerida. -Anng..aah!- el menor sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna, piernas hasta las puntas de sus pies, aferrándose a las sabanas.

-L-Levi...- susurro, aquello salió como una súplica, enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Levi y rozó su sexo con el de él- Levi..-le llamó y miró con desesperación. -P-por favor...-

Levi observó a Eren y terminó por ceder a las suplicas de él, le dio una mirada entre diversión y excitación. Le tomó de las caderas y lo posicionó contra su sexo, rozando su miembro erecto en su entrada. -_Aquí vamos- _le susurró.

Eren sintió el miembro de Levi y tomó aire y lo retuvo, dio un pequeño grito entre dolor y placer. Levi le sostuvo de las caderas ayudándolo a ir despacio, hasta meter completamente su miembro. Cuando Eren lo sintió soltó el aire y volvió a besar Levi, el cual había gemido por el contacto con las paredes de Eren.

Tan... Estrecho...-jadeo.

N-no lo digas...ahh-

Levi retrocedió para volver a embestir lentamente. Eren volvió a gemir, acto que se vio ahogado en la boca del azabache. De nuevo, volvió a retroceder y embestir, retroceder-embestir, hasta que Eren se acostumbró y esta vez comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sin detenerse.

Levi se apoyó en sus codos aprisionando a Eren, sintiendo placer en cada penetración. Eren comenzó a moverse junto con Levi, acelerando el movimiento.

M-más...mmh.. Más, ah!, Levi..aaah..-pedía Eren.

Levi aceleró y Eren gemía al sentir las embestidas más fuertes.

Cegado por el placer, Eren tomó la cabeza de Levi y lo besó salvajemente, sintió desesperación, por lo que buscó la forma en poder girar sus cuerpos y quedar él arriba de Levi. Le miró con excitación, guió las manos del azabache hasta su cadera y comenzó a moverse, el mayor le agarró con fuerza y Eren se inclinó apoyándose con sus manos en el pecho de Levi. Éste comenzó a guiar el ritmo que debía seguir Eren. El cual se arqueo cuando Levi le embistió contra _ese punto. _

Aah! Aah.. Ahí, Levi, ahí, m-maas.. Ah!- rogó

Levi arremetió con fuerza y golpeaba aquel lugar que hacía sentir a Eren el mayor de los placeres lo que provocaba que sus paredes se estrecharan, causando un éxtasis en Levi.

De pronto, el cuerpo del castaño se tensó, se aferro con fuerza a los hombros de Levi.

Ah ah! L-Levi, yo...ngh, aaah...-

Eren estaba llegando al orgasmo, estaba en su último aliento, mientras, que Levi también se encontraba en el clímax.

L-Leeevi, ah!-

Nn, Eren...-

Ambos cuerpos empapados por el sudor se unieron en un orgasmo que los derritió por completo.

Eren tuvo una serie de espasmos, para luego sentir el líquido espeso de Levi recorrerle.

Levi esperó un momento para después sacar su miembro del castaño, para luego tomarlo de la nuca y depositarle un tierno beso.

Ambos con la respiración agitada se acomodaron, Eren apoyado en el pecho de Levi y éste le acariciaba el cabello, cerraron sus ojos tras el cansancio y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo tiene dos partes, por eso es cortito.

La conti la subiré hoy pasado el medio día :3 como a las 15:00 hrs. (Ahora son las 1:45am y estoy muy cansada porque tengo prueba de Cívica u-u)

Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 4: Parte II

**Capitulo IV**

**Parte II**

Eren sintió la luz en su rostro y abrió sus ojos para percatarse que se encontraba en la habitación de Levi, que aquello si había pasado y no era un sueño. Eren se frotó los ojos y se dio cuenta que Levi le estaba observando, tan penetrantemente como solía hacerlo.

-Al final resultó que eras un lobo con piel de oveja, eh- se burló.

-Por favor, no digas más, eso también me sorprendió -dijo llevando sus dos manos al rostro para esconder el sonrojo-

-Miren miren a quien le dio vergüenza, quién pensaría que esta misma persona gritaba por más y más anoche -dijo y se giró para apartar una mano del rostro de Eren.

L-Levi, por favor...-dijo con el rostro rojo a más no poder.

Levi se le quedó viendo un momento y se acercó lentamente al rostro de Eren y le depositó un tierno beso. Eren siguió el transcurso de éste. El beso comenzó a ser con más pasión.

El castaño se acercó más al azabache y éste paso su mano a la espalda del menor. Eren colocó su mano en el hombro de Levi para sentir más cercanía con el cuerpo de éste. La mano que tenía en la espalda de Eren comenzó a acariciar su coxis, logrando que arqueara su espalda hacia atrás y con la otra lo atrajo hacia él colocándolo arriba suyo, a continuación con ambas manos agarro los glúteos de Eren para atraerlo más. -aah...-logro soltar Eren, pero fue callado con el efusivo beso que le estaba dando Levi.

Eren comenzó a moverse rítmicamente contra la pelvis de Levi, rozando con el miembro de éste, cuando lo sintió su piel se erizó y soltó un gemido y siguió moviéndose para sentir el miembro que de apoco comenzó a endurecerse. Levi le agarró de la cadera y comenzó a guiarle con movimientos más lentos. Eren comenzaba a ponerse duro y Levi igualmente. De pronto Levi dejó de besar a Eren y éste pudo respirar por fin, cuando Eren iba a reanudar el beso, Levi se dirigió al cuello de Eren, mordiéndolo y succionando

-Nngh...L-Levi...-

-¿Qué?-

Eren ya estaba muerto del placer sintiendo el miembro de Levi contra el suyo

-Yo... quisiera...Ah...!-

-¿Quisieras qué?- susurró en su oído.

Eren colocó su mano en el miembro de Levi y frotó

-¿P-puedo?- y le miró con ojos suplicantes.

Levi aguardó un segundo. Ese niño estaba siendo demasiado lascivo, ¿de dónde había aprendido todo eso?, ese mocoso se estaba saliendo con la suya.

-Eres un pervertido, te convertirás en un ninfómano-

Eren se sorprendió y su rostro se inundó de un color carmesí

-Y-yo...- y agacho su cabeza- ¿A-Acaso está mal que quiera m-más de ti?- y miró a Levi a los ojos -¿es muy egoísta de mi parte el querer que nadie más te mire como yo lo hago?-

Eren no era tonto, sabía que habían muchas personas que miraban con deseo a Levi y esto hacía que en el corazón de Eren creciera un sentimiento incómodo.

-D-dime, ¿está mal?-

_Levi había conocido a un centenar de mujeres, que estuviese comprometido con alguien no significaba que no pudiese divertirse de vez en cuando, están en el siglo XXI, las cosas ya no son como antes._

_Muchas mujeres habían deseado acostarse con él, por varios motivos, por conveniencia, por sentirse hermosas, atractivas, etc. sin respeto por ellas mismas. Muchas luego se olvidaban que era solo por una noche, exigiéndole fidelidad. Levi solo se reía de esas mujeres. Eran el tipo de mujeres que pensaban que aquel hombre que iba a acostarse con ellas sería el príncipe que las sacaría de esa marginalidad, pues estaban equivocadas, mujeres como esas están sucias por la avaricia y la lujuria, no buscan un amor, buscan la aceptación de las masas de elite, chantajeando para recibir grandes sumas de dinero y sentirse unas "damas" más. Cuando estaba pensando lo peor de los seres humanos respecto al "amor" apareció Eren. Nunca pensó que llegaría alguien a darle un vuelco a todo esto. El chico lograba sorprenderlo cada vez más, con cada declaración que éste le daba su mente comenzaba a asimilar una palabra: "fidelidad". En los días que Eren había pasado en el palacio, en ninguno de ellos había vuelto a ir donde esas mujeres. Sentía que si tocaba a esas personas, mancharía la suave y cálida piel de Eren. _

-Se todo lo egoísta que quieras, tal, la única persona que puede probarme, eres tu-

Eren se quedó sin palabras, aquella respuesta no se la esperaba. Sintio su pecho arder y sus ojos se colocarón llorosos.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento, luego que comenzó a retroceder, hasta que su rostro quedó arriba del sexo de Levi y se agachó. Bajó la ropa interior y se encontró con aquel imponente miembro, con cuidado lo tomó entre sus manos y lo quedó mirando.

-Levi…-

-¿Mm?- dijo éste y colocó su mano arriba del cabello de Eren.

-Y-yo nunca, eh hecho esto...-

-Tsk, puedes colocarme caliente sin problemas y no sabes hacer estt-.

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Eren había metido dentro de su boca el falo de Levi. Comenzó a darle vueltas con la lengua lentamente y luego lo sacó de su cavidad, comenzando a lamerlo desde principio a fin y a repartir besos por toda la extensión.

Sí, el mocoso hasta el momento lo estaba haciendo bien, ¿dónde quedó el "yo nunca eh hecho esto antes"?

Con su mano acarició el cabello de Eren. Mientras que éste ahora lamia y daba chupetones a la extensión del pene de Levi, para luego subir hasta la cabeza y succionar. Esto logró que Levi diera un gemido grave, que le indicó a Eren que lo estaba haciendo bien. Recordó que Levi lo había masturbado anteriormente y que cuando se comenzó a sentir bien, éste le disminuyó la velocidad. Eso hizo Eren. Colocó su mano en la base del pene de Levi y volvió a meter el miembro a su boca y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente y cuando llegaba a la punta succionaba como si fuera un caramelo. De pronto comenzó a sentir un liquido semi espeso el cual comenzó a escurrir por entre medio de sus labios, tenía un sabor entre salado y amargo, cuando estaba en proceso de saborearlo, Levi tomó la cabeza Eren y empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas acompañadas de casi inaudibles gemidos. Eren comenzó a disminuir y sacó de su boca el falo de Levi y le pasó la lengua desde la base hasta la punta del glande, causando que Levi diera un gruñido. Luego se separó del miembro dejando un hilo de aquella sustancia que le unía con sus labios. Esperó y volvió retomar lo que estaba haciendo.

De pronto, tocaron la puerta

-¿Quién?- preguntó Levi.

Soy yo, Hanji, vengo a buscar algo, enano-

-Ahora no...vete-

-Eh~ por quéee- y de pronto se movió la manija.

Tsk, esta cuatro ojos- pensó -Eren detente- dijo, pero Eren no se detuvo. -Hey no seas estúpido, te dije que te detuvimmh-

Eren había pasado su lengua por uno de los testículos de Levi. -Ya verás...-

Y Levi tapó a Eren con la sabana y levantó las piernas para ocultar la figura de Eren. En ese instante, Hanji entró.

-Hey Levi, podrías decirme donde están los libros de botánica que te pedí el otro día.

-Están ahí... En...-

Eren había succionado con ganas el miembro de Levi, comenzó a moverse más rápido, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Levi apretó su rodilla.

-¿Ennnn?- pregunto Hanji.

-Tsk, ahí en el escritorio. Tómalo y vete de una vez, maldición-

-Ay Leví querido, ¡que genio!- y se dio la vuelta a buscar el libro.

Eren seguía moviéndose así, si no se detenía, la excitación de Levi por estar en este tipo de situación, causaría que se viniera. Eren de pronto comenzó a succionar el glande y con la mano comenzó masturbarle. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda y terminó por venirse en la boca de Eren. **-tsk- **dijo Levi. -_ngh- _se escuchó por parte de Eren.

Hanji volteó hacia Levi con los libros en la mano –Bien, ¡lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño enano!, nos vemos-

Lárgate de una vez dijo y Hanji le sacó la lengua y salió del cuarto.

Levi levantó las sabanas para ver a un Eren que se encontraba con rastros de semen en sus labios.

Vaya vaya- dijo –Alguien aquí desobedeció las ordenes que se le dieron. Me pregunto qué tipo de castigo merecerá-

Y lo miró con aquella mirada típica de sadismo.

Eren le quedó observando, miró con vergüenza hacia un lado y comenzó a tragar lentamente. Cuando terminó, un hilo de semen le dejó un rastro, Levi pasó su dedo por ahí y se lo extendió a Eren, este lo lamió y luego lo mordió.

Eren se levantó y se acerco a Levi como un felino y le depositó un beso en los labios -Hey Levi... ¿Hagámoslo otra vez?-

* * *

Llegué más tarde a mi casa de lo planeado :c y cuando lo hice caí muerta en mi cama u-u

Pero aquí les traje la continuación~

Disfruuuuten :3


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Estiró su brazo, pero no lo encontró allí.

"_Frio_" se dijo a sí mismo.

Esa sensación de vacío le invadía cada mañana al despertar y no encontrar el cuerpo cálido de aquella persona.

Dirigió la vista a su reloj de mesa.

-9:02… ya debería de estar aquí… -dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada mirando el techo- Tsk, en qué momento me hice tan dependiente de él, esto apesta.

Y de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Levi, traje el desayuno. –Decía Eren animado con una bandeja en sus manos-

-… -Levi se giró-

-¿Qué sucede?- Colocó la bandeja en una mesita- Hey, Leeevi –le movió- se enfriará –e infló los cachetes-

Levi le miró de reojo, aquel mocoso era demasiado tierno, aquello debía de ser ilegal, por eso mismo, muchas veces había perdido la razón y se le tiraba cada vez que podía, aunque ese niño tampoco era una blanca paloma, muchas veces el tomaba la iniciativa para que lo hicieran. Se estaba colocando demasiado blando, quién pensaría que el "señor indiferencia" caería en las redes de un mocoso como ese.

-Quiero un beso-

-¿Un beso?-

Levi se dio la vuelta y le miró. Eren le quedó viendo unos segundos algo confundido.

-Tsk, fue una estupidez, olvídalo -tomó el plato de pastel que se encontraba en la bandeja y le dio una probada- ¿de qué es? –y volvió a probarlo-

-Es un mousse de Berries, lo preparé con las que me trajo Erwin –y le sonrió-

-Hm…-

-Levi-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No querías besarme?-

-Estaba medio dormido, no me acuerdo-

Cuando iba a tomar la taza de café, Eren lo paró y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Levi, se acercó y le depositó un tierno beso –Je, alguien aquí quiso ser consentido- y le sonrió de forma juguetona.

-Tsk, quita esa sonrisa de tu cara- tomó a Eren de la nuca y le devolvió el beso, pero más salvajemente. –_nnh_- soltaron los labios del castaño. Eren era tan sensible, conocía cada punto que le volvía loco, sabía que si pasaba sus dedos por la coxis del chico, se estremecería, morder su lóbulo, su muslo, le hacían sonrojarse y ponerse duro, o ese punto dentro de él que le hacía gritar por más y más, también algo tan simple como colocarse detrás de él y susurrarle al oído o rozar su rodilla contra su entre pierna.

Comenzó a mover su lengua, explorando cada rincón de su boca. Eren se aferró a sus hombros _–Como le gustaba que se aferrara de esa forma a él -_ y él lo levantó para colocarlo sobre sus piernas e intensificar el beso. Eren se separó unos centímetros de Levi para respirar y comenzó a repartirle besos por sus mejillas, oídos, cuello, mientras que Levi metía sus manos por la ropa de Eren y empezaba a acariciar con una mano su espalda y con la otra sus pezones. Primero los acaricio y los delineó con sus yemas, luego los pellizco y por ultimo levantó la blusa de Eren y empezó a lamerlos y ver como se ponían rosados y duros, pidiendo más atención. –Nnh… Levi- Y Eren comenzó a frotarse contra Levi, haciendo fricción entre sus cuerpos _–Aquí viene el lobo- _pensó Levi y comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello de Eren. Entonces el castaño comenzó a moverse más rápido, y como producto de aquel acto su miembro comenzó a endurecerse junto con el de Levi –Tsk, mocoso caliente- dijo y agarró a Eren de sus muslos. –Aah, Levi…- Eren de pronto paró y Levi dirigió su vista a la de Eren y ahí estaba de nuevo. Aquella mirada que solo indicaba una cosa, _deseo. _Podía saberlo, cada vez que Eren llegaba al punto de querer más, su rostro se veía reflejado el deseo y eso significaba una cosa: que el que tomaría la iniciativa sería el castaño. Eren se apoyó en los hombros de Levi y lo empujó, acostándolo y sentándose arriba. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del azabache y delineo las marcas de sus abdominales y su oblicuo. Se agachó y empezó a repartir besos por su abdomen, hasta bajar más y llegar a su miembro. Lo descubrió y lo tomó con sus manos, y dirigió su lengua al glande y comenzó a rodearlo para luego succionarlo. Le dio unas lamidas desde abajo hasta llegar en la punta para terminar colocándoselo en la boca y empezar con la felación. Los labios de Eren succionaban como si se tratara de un helado y su lengua lamia con deleite la extensión. Levi dirigió su vista hacia Eren, esa expresión tan erótica en su rostro le seducía de tal manera, que le hacía dejar de lado todo y dejarse llevar por él. Un pequeño sonrojo se deposito en el rostro de Levi, aquel trabajo oral estaba surtiendo efecto. Dirigió su mano a la cabeza de Eren y empezó a embestirle, produciendo unas arcadas de parte del castaño, se estaba sintiendo tan bien, no quería parar, pero ya estaba llegando a su punto. Empezó a embestir con más fuerza la boca de Eren, de pronto sintió la lengua de Eren en su glande produciéndole un espasmo, provocando que diera un gruñido y se corriera.  
Esperó unos segundos para recuperar la respiración y buscó un pañuelo para limpiar el rostro de Eren.

-Ven- y éste subió.

-Nn, yo quería beberlo- acercando su rostro-

-Tsk, no digas cochinadas- y pasó el pañuelo limpiando aquello pegajoso-

-Me iré a bañar- cuando se levantó, Eren lo tomó del brazo.

-Levi…

-¿Mh?

-Terminemos esto, no me dejes sí. ¿No quieres?- dijo con puchero.

_UP __↑ - _alguien ahí abajo había vuelto a despertar.

-Tsk, si no puedes caminar después será culpa tuya- Dijo sacándose la blusa. –Listo para gritar más, eh- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Necesitaba controlarse más, no podía ser que cada vez que Eren le rogaba de ese modo terminara cediendo, lo estaba consistiendo mucho.

Ahí se encontraba, caminando por el jardín del palacio, pensando de qué modo solucionaría eso.

-¡Levi!- dijo apareciendo Hanji.

-Una peste acaba de aparecer-

-Se aprecia el cariño-

-¿Y qué haces acá?-

-Vivo acá-

-Te diviertes burlándote ¿no?- dijo y se podía ver emanar un aura oscura.

-Eeh… t-tranquilo! Jeje- dijo nerviosamente -¡Solo estoy con Eren y Erwin!, me están acompañando mientras ordeno mi herbario (Un herbario es un cuaderno donde se colocan plantas disecadas, se escribe su nombre científico, nombre común, características, la utilidad y el sitio de donde se encontró) Ey, ¿sabías qué en la Universidad de Panamá encontraron una nueva orquídea?-

-No-

-¡Enano, se agradable!- y le sacó la lengua.

-Y tu loca de las plantas deja de drogarte con ellas.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-¡Levi!-

Levi y Hanji voltearon y vieron a Eren que venía alegremente con unas azucenas. De pronto Eren se tropezó, parecía que iba a caer hasta que apareció Erwin y lo tomo de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacía el, impidiendo que cayera. Levi chistó, no le gustaba que alguien se acerca así Eren.

-¡Eren!- el nombrado miró y Levi caminó hacia él.

Mientras, Hanji reía hacia sus adentros. Levi era un celoso, se trataba de Erwin, pensó, todo era muy chistoso, cuando Eren aparecía el ceño fruncido de Levi desaparecía y aunque pareciera serio, se podía apreciar un ligero cambio en sus labios, curvándolos. Dando origen a una diminuta, pero diminuta sonrisa.

-Levi mira, estas son azucenas, a mi madre le gustaban mucho- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica-

-En serio- y pasó su mano por el rostro de Eren.

Ante el acto, Eren rio y acaricio la mano de Levi -Sí, y teníamos un pequeño invernadero, con azucenas de varios colores, cada noche, mi madre les colocaba una sinfonía, porque se dice que las plantas crecen mejor con música-

-Ya veo, Karim también adora esas plantas-

-¡Oh!, ¿de verdad?, dime Levi, ¿podría colocar azucenas en la casa?- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Porque no-

-¡Que bien!, ven acompáñame a elegirlas- y le tomó de la mano.

-No me tires-

-Jaja, si si-

-… ¿Crees que ya lo hayan hecho, Erwin?, yo los veo tan acaramelados!-

-¿Cómo podría saber eso?, aunque se nota el cambio de actitud de Levi-

-Sí, dan escalofríos.

-Sigamos con lo tuyo, Hanji-

-Sip. '¡_Alguien aquí se divertirá juju!'- _

-¿Estas están bien?, mmh…-

-Pareces una chica-

-¡Pesado!- dijo Eren y un mechón de cabello pasó hacia su rostro-

-Está largo, ya llega hasta tu hombro- y agarro el mechón de cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

-S-si- dijo sonrojándose. –Vamos Levi, hay que pedir que las entren.

Iban caminando hasta que fueron interceptados por Hanji.

-Ne Eren, ¿podrías prestarme un rato a Levi?-

-Eh sí, claro. Los dejo, yo me encargo de esto Levi- sonrio y se retiró.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-¿Hace cuanto lo haces con Eren?-

-No es tu jodido problema-

-'_¡Bingo! Así que ya lo hicieron, juju, ahora una mentirita' _Mm… es que Eren a estado adolorido estos días, me preocupaba si le estabas dando muy fuerte, y parece que es verdad.

-¿Adolorido?

-Sí, así es. Levi, Eren es hermoso, tiene buen cuerpo, no dudo de que no sea tentador darle hasta que delire…

-Te estás pasando maldita cuatro ojos- dijo e hizo sonar sus dedos.

-¡P-pero eso n-no quiere decir que debas hacérselo con tanta fuerza!, que Eren sea un chico no significa que tampoco termine adolorido.

Levi se quedó en silencio.

-¿Levi?-

-Tsk, no es tu jodido problema, ve a meterte un cactus- y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Jajajajajajajaaj!, ¡te llegó! ¡JAJAJAJAAA- ¡WAAH!-

Hanji cayó con una herida en su frente la cual parecía que no iba a dejar de sangrar, dejándola inconsciente. Levi le había tirado un macetero. Sí, un macetero.

¿Eren andaba adolorido?, ¿entonces por qué él no se había dado cuenta?, ¿de verdad se lo estaba haciendo tan fuerte? Bueno, es verdad que había veces que se salía de control y terminaba embistiéndolo con ganas, pero no pensaba que lo dejaba en mal estado. Habían veces que lo hacían al despertar, pero es que el mocoso venía y lo tentaba, cómo no caer, a veces era un estúpido, realmente no se podía controlar. Debía dejar que Eren se recuperara, y él tenía que aprender a calmarse. Bien, estaba decidido, por estos días no pasaría a tercer grado con él.

* * *

19:00hrs.

Entró tarareando Eren con el café de la tarde y un postre a la biblioteca. –Aquí está Levi-

-Hm-

Eren fue al estante y recogió un libro que había estado viendo, era sobre los lugares de Arabia.

-Levi, podríamos ir un día a ver el Al Faisaliyah Center?-

-No lo sé-

-Umm, por favor, me gustaría salir y conocer, ¿sí?- dijo y le sonrió.

-Ya veré-

-Sip- dijo y le sonrio. -Levi,¿viste como quedó con las flores?, Zeriem me dijo que Karim se alegraría de ver la sala así.

-Aun no-

Eren se dirigió hacia Levi y se sentó al lado de él, se acostó en el sillón y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de éste.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Leer-

-Pesas-

-No es así-

-Tsk-

Levi estaba intentando no acercarse a Eren lo suficiente como para llegar a algo más. Pero el chico no estaba ayudando mucho.  
Así pasaron hasta las 20:00 hrs.

-Hay que ir a cenar-

-Es cierto- dijo Eren y se levantó a dejar el libro. Cuando volvia chocó con Levi. –Wah, perdón Levi, ¿te golpeé fuerte?- dijo preocupado.

-Solo fue en la nariz, no es para tanto- dijo sobándose el tabique.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, no hagas escándalo por es- _'Kiss'_.

Levi había recibido un beso de parte de Eren en su nariz.

-Con eso dejará de doler- dijo Eren sonriendo.

_CONTROL LEVI, CONTROL._

Levi apretó el libro con fuerza mientras repetía esas palabras en su mente.

-Tsk, démonos prisa.

-¡Sí!-

_En la mesa._

-Eren, ¿fue tu idea adornar la casa así?-

-Sí, ¿Le agradó?

-¡Demasiado!, me hizo recordar cuando Carla y yo éramos jóvenes y nos divertíamos creando nuevos jardines-

-Que bueno- dijo y se dio vuelta – ¿No lo crees, Levi?- le dijo sonriendo e inclinando su cabeza.

_CONTROL LEVI, TODOS ESTÁN AQUÍ, NO TE LE PUEDES TIRAR, CONTROL._

-Supongo-

-Jeje-

-¿Levi te ayudó, Eren?-

-Así es-

-Gracias hijo- y le sonrió.

-Si si-

Habían terminado de cenar y se dirigieron a sus cuartos. Eren se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, mientras que Levi observaba la televisión. Puso cualquier canal, no encontró nade bueno que ver.

Luego de unos minutos apareció Eren, con su camisón, el cual se le mojó un poco porque aun tenía resto de agua en el pecho y su cabello goteando.

-¿Qué ves?-

-Nada en particular, lo coloqué al azar… ven, deja secar eso- Levi tomó la toalla y Eren se sentó entre sus piernas y empezaron a ver la película.  
Eren se apoyó en el pecho de Levi, y éste pudo observar que los pezones de Eren, se encontraban erectos, producto del cambio de temperatura de la ducha a la habitación. _CONTROL_. Intentó removerse, pero Eren se apoyó más en el. Causando que Levi pudiera sentir su aroma, el exquisito olor del jabón con perfume de lavanda. Hundió su nariz en la nuca de Eren, embriagándose de su aroma. Produciendo en Eren un cosquilleo y que se volteara.

-¿Levi?-

_CONTROL._

_-_Hueles tan bien- y pasaba su nariz por el cuello de Eren de un lugar a otro.

-Nnn…

_CONTROL._

Metió su mano por debajo del camisón de Eren y comenzó a acariciar su torso, su pecho, aquellos pezones, su abdomen, su pelvis, hasta rozar su miembro. Eren soltó un gemido y se aferró a la blusa de Levi.

_CONTROL CONTROL._

Bajó la ropa interior de Eren y tomó con su mano el pene del castaño y con la otra se apoyó en la cama. Eren se acercó a los labio de Levi y comenzó a besarle, ahogando algunos gemidos que escapaban, y con la mano que tenía libre se dirigió hacía el miembro de Levi, comenzando a frotarlo.

_CONTROL, MALDITA SEA._

-Tsk- chasqueo su lengua y sacó la mano de Eren de ahí. Luego, sacó su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo con el de Eren.

-L-Levi… Nnnh, aah, así… ah-

Ahí aparecieron, aquellos sonidos provenientes de placer, que le volvían locos. Pero no podía dejarse llevar, debía guardar control.

-Aah, m-más rápido, Levi, p-por favor- dijo en el oído del azabache, lo que ocasionó que le diera un espasmo-

-Nn… - y empezó a aumentar la rapidez.

-Aah, ah, aah, Le…vi… aah… ya…me…corro….aaah!- dijo y un orgasmo acompañó la acción. Levi se corrió un momento después.

-Te bañaste para ensuciarte- dijo mientras se limpiaba y a Eren.

-Aah, s-si- y el rojo invadió su rostro.

-Iré a bañarme, acuéstate-

-Ajá-

Levi se dejó caer en la tina.

_Casi no lo consigo. Sin darme cuenta ya estoy tocándolo, y en ese instante ya estaba logrando encenderme, si no me hubiera detenido, hubiese terminado dándole como siempre. Me estoy volviendo un adicto… Debo lograr controlarme también mañana. _

Terminó de ducharse y se dio cuenta que Eren ya se había quedado dormido. Se acostó, apagó la televisión y apago la lámpara. Se dio la vuelta y cerró sus ojos. De pronto el cuerpo de Eren se acercó al suyo, buscando el calor del contrario y abrazo a Levi por detrás, acurrucándose en su espalda. Levi no se movió pensando de que Eren quería que continuasen, pero no, solo estaba buscando su calor. Levi tomó las manos de Eren y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Mañana seria un día cansador.

* * *

Y aquí el capitulo 5 ;-;

¡Levi intenta controlar a la bestia! ¿lo logrará?

¿Pero que creen ustedes?, ¿La bestia es Levi o Eren? ¬u¬

laskdjaslkjfalkf ;-;

Espero sus Reviews babys.

Hasta la próxima :3


End file.
